


A Little Relief

by captainraz



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda is being a bitch. Can Andy do anything to improve her mood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Relief

Miranda was being a bitch.

Granted that wasn’t exactly unusual, but today she was going above and beyond in her quest to make everyone’s lives complete and utter hell. It was a minor miracle that no one had been fired yet, although by this point it would probably relieve the tension in the air if someone _did_ lose their job. The entire editorial staff were running around like their asses were on fire and her poor assistants had been completely run ragged.

“What the hell is wrong with her today?” Emily hissed under her breath during one of the few moments she was able to snatch at her desk.

Andy just shrugged, far too busy trying to anticipate Miranda’s every (unreasonable) whim to consider the motivation behind it. “I have no idea.”

“Emily!” Miranda called and she was off again.

“Maybe she’s just in need of a good hard shag,” Emily whispered harshly at Andy before heading back into the Dragon’s lair.

“Maybe she is,” Andy said to herself, thoughtfully. She didn’t have much time to consider it further because then her name was being barked through the doorway and she was running around the city picking up shoes, steak, skirts, coffee and whatever else it was that Miranda needed _immediately if not sooner_.

By the time Andy got back to the office she’d lost three hours of her life to brutal New York traffic, the heel on one of her Jimmy Choo’s was completely ruined and Miranda’s mood _still_ hadn’t improved any. In fact, if at all possible, it was worse than when Andy had left. Something had to be done.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Maybe Emily was right. It couldn’t hurt to try. The worst that could happen was that Andy might get herself fired and to be honest there’s a good chance that might happen anyway with the mood Miranda’s in. Might as well go out with a bang, so to speak.

The next time Miranda called Andy into her office she calmly shut the door behind her without being told to or asking for permission. Miranda looked up from the papers on her desk and glared through her reading glasses. “Just what do you think you are doing Andrea?” Her voice was low and dangerous, her warning clear; Miranda was an apex predator and Andy was to be her unsuspecting prey.

Or so she thought.

Andy levelled her boss with a smile that was just as predatory as the glare. At least, she hoped it was. “You’ve been making everyone’s lives miserable today Miranda.”

“Have I? How tragic.” Now the glasses came off and the glare reached epic proportions. Most people would have melted under the strength of a glare like that. Andrea Sachs wasn’t most people.

“Hmmm. I thought I might be able to help with this bad mood you’re in.”

“Really?” Miranda’s voice was positively dripping with sarcasm. “And what could you _possibly_ hope to do about this ‘bad mood’ I’m in?” When Andy didn’t answer Miranda sighed as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders. “Really Andrea I don’t have time for this. I need you to get Karl on the phone and tell him I can’t make our little dinner later, but I am now free Thursday evening instead. And I need another coffee. That’s all.”

Andy didn’t move. Not moving after you’d been dismissed by Miranda Priestly was basically suicide.

The glasses clattered to the desk and—miracle of miracles—Miranda actually rose from her chair and stalked towards Andy looking very much like she was about to commit bodily harm. Miranda grabbed Andy by the elbow and started walking her towards the door, her eyes flashing dangerously in that if-you-don’t-get-out-of-my-office-this-instant-you-will-never-work-in-this-town-again sort of way. Andy did her very best not to be intimidated by that glare. Not being turned on, however, was apparently beyond her abilities.

Before Miranda could grasp the door handle Andy neatly sidestepped, exchanged places with Miranda and pushed her up against the book case. To say the older woman looked utterly surprised by Andy’s behaviour was an understatement. Andy was mostly just surprised that she hadn’t broken her ankle performing that little manoeuvre.

“What are you doing?” Miranda demanded angrily, apparently recovering faster from shock than Andy did. “Take your hands off me!”

Andy shut her up with a fierce kiss (she’d always wanted to do that). When she pulled away Miranda was looking at her with her mouth open in shock. “You’re so tense today, Miranda,” said Andy, practically purring. “Maybe I could do something to help you relax?” She lifted her boss’s leg up to rest on the shelf and traced a path up her thigh.

She squeaked. Miranda Priestly actually squeaked. Andy tried not to grin too much.

The iron grip on Andy’s elbow lessened and she took the opportunity to slip her fingers into Miranda’s hair. Miranda closed her eyes at the caress and allowed her head to fall back against the glass doors of the cabinet. She was allowing this.

Andy decided to make the most of this opportunity before she was inevitably eviscerated for her impertinence and bravado.

With her head resting against the cabinet the full length of Miranda’s throat was exposed and Andy found she couldn’t resist. She lowered her lips to that pale skin, kissing her way down Miranda’s throat to her delectable collarbones. She whimpered. Andy had to restrain herself from shouting in triumph, contenting herself instead with grinning against her boss’s neck.

The hand that had been running gently through Miranda’s hair drifted down to rest gently against her breast. Andy gave a little squeeze and Miranda sighed, her whole body relaxing.

Emily had been right apparently.

Andy grinned against Miranda’s soft skin and increased her efforts. Her tongue darted out to taste the juncture between neck and shoulder and she increased the pressure of her hand on Miranda’s breast. The hand teasing at her boss’s thigh drifted higher and Andy almost groaned herself when she brushed her knuckles against silk lingerie and discovered just how much Miranda needed this.

Miranda herself was a whimpering mess and had her fist jammed firmly in her mouth, muffling the exquisite little noises she kept making. Her stilettoed leg was shaking and Andy knew she wouldn’t be able to keep the other woman upright for long.

She slipped her hand inside Miranda’s panties and her boss let out an undignified, needy whine. Andy had to use every ounce of her self control not to bite down on Miranda’s shoulder when she heard that noise; it awakened something possessive in her and she wanted nothing more than to mark Miranda’s perfect skin, to show everyone she belonged to Andy.

This was supposed to be about giving Miranda a little relief so the rest of the office could get on with their jobs without fearing for their lives. When had it gotten so out of hand? If Andy thought about it (and she really didn’t want to think right now) it had already been out of hand when she’d decided to take the risk of a lifetime and decided to fuck Miranda Priestly up against the bookshelf in her office.

“Andrea,” Miranda said, her voice barely more than a breath. Andy groaned. She was going to need a long trip to the bathroom to relieve her own tension after this. Because as much as she might like it to be—and wasn’t that a revelation?—there was absolutely nothing mutual about what was happening.

Miranda needed, Andy provided. That was her job, nothing more. But given that this was something Miranda needed that could easily get Andy fired if anyone found out, she was damn well going to enjoy every minute of this new part of her job.

She ignored the little voice in the back of her mind that said this felt nothing like work at all, and just concentrated on the sensation of Miranda under her lips and fingers.

Her fingers slipped inside the ruined lingerie and Andy almost gasped against Miranda’s collarbone at how hot and wet she was. Andy was pretty sure she’d never wanted another person as much as she wanted Miranda right now; she longed to taste that wetness, to drive her wild with her mouth but there simply wasn’t time. She prayed there would be a chance for that in the future, however unlikely it might be.

“You needed this, huh?” said Andy, brushing her fingers lightly against Miranda’s skin. Miranda only moaned in response. Emboldened by her boss’s response and driven by her own desire, Andy slipped her hand further inside Miranda’s underwear until she had two fingers inside and the heel of her hand was grinding against the older woman’s clit. Miranda gasped and this time Andy couldn’t help but moan with her.

“Fuck, Miranda, you’re so hot,” she said as she began to thrust with her fingers, making sure her hand provided plenty of friction to Miranda’s most sensitive parts.

By this point Miranda was babbling incoherently and Andy knew it wouldn’t be long now. She redoubled her efforts kissing and licking and sucking at Miranda’s neck and caressed her breast in time with the thrusts of her hand.

And then it was all over; there was a shudder, and for a moment Andy thought Miranda’s one supporting leg might gave way, then she gasped and relaxed into Andy’s embrace. Andy held her firmly as she struggled to regain her composure and get her breath back. When she was completely sure Miranda could support her own weight on her four inch heels she gently lowered her leg to the floor and stepped back. Miranda had a hand flung over her face and she looked utterly astonished by what had happened.

“Will there be anything else, Miranda?” Andy asked, breathless.

Miranda shook her head, not taking her hand away from her face. “No, no, that will be all.”

Andy fled.

She ignored the strange look Emily gave her as she bolted out of Miranda’s office straight for the bathroom. Andy didn’t pay any attention to anything until she was safely locked in the ladies’ room well away from potentially murderous bosses. She leaned against the sink breathing heavily.

What the hell had she just done?

She, Andy Sachs, corn-fed wannabe-journalist from Hicksville, Ohio, had just fucked Miranda Priestly, the Ice Queen herself, up against the bookcase in her own office, that was what she’d just done. Her hands trembled partly in fear and partly in arousal as she thought about the little noises Miranda had made, the look on her face as she’d come.

Arousal won out over fear again and Andy stomped into one of the cubicles intent on bringing herself the same kind of relief she’d just provided for Miranda. It didn’t take long at all. The surprisingly excellent orgasm managed to distract Andy from thoughts of Miranda firing her, or worse, murdering her and throwing her dismembered body in the Hudson for her sheer audacity. At least she’d be able to cross “rub one out at work” off her bucket list if nothing else.

After five minutes running through doomsday scenarios in her head Andy realised that Emily would kill her if she didn’t get back to her desk soon regardless of what diabolical plans for revenge Miranda may or may not be concocting. She exited the cubicle as gracefully as possible for someone convinced they were about to be executed and carefully washed her hands. Somehow she resisted the urge to taste her fingers; knowing exactly how she and Miranda tasted together would certainly short circuit her brain and prevent any work getting done whatsoever.

It was on slightly unsteady legs that Andy returned to her desk, thankful that people fleeing Miranda’s office straight for the bathroom wasn’t an unusual occurrence.

Emily gave her an imperious look. “Miranda has gone to meet with Testino and will be back at four,” was all she said.

Andy flopped into her chair, grateful for any reprieve she could get; judging by Emily’s tone of voice Miranda hadn’t mentioned anything to her on the way out, nor was she particularly on the warpath. She breathed a sigh of relief into her fringe before answering the phone after the first ring.

“Miranda Priestly’s office…”

When Miranda returned at four she completely ignored her second assistant except for the few seconds it took to throw her bag and coat on the desk. Any instructions she had were given via Emily for the rest of the day but Andy could have sworn she was in a much better mood than she’d been that morning. Not happy exactly, but less mean. And she hadn’t fired Andy yet, which was something. In fact, her mood was so much improved that Emily commented on it.

“Do you think she got that good hard shag?” she asked under her breath as she headed into the kitchen.

Andy almost choked. “Maybe.” _You have no idea._

In the end they made it to the end of the work day without anyone losing their head or their job and when Miranda finally swept out of the office at seven-thirty everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. Especially Andy. Emily headed out not long after Miranda and then Andy was left along with her thoughts while she waited for the Book.

The Book!

Shit! Andy was going to have to deliver the Book later tonight. To Miranda’s house. Where she lived. And could probably murder her and dispose of her body without anyone being the wiser.

By the time The Book arrived Andy had come up with no fewer than sixteen possible scenarios leading to her untimely death, four of which involved the Priestly’s St Bernard. By the time Roy dropped her off at the town house there were another six scenarios in Andy’s brain and she was shaking so much she almost dropped the key. Despite being convinced the ax was about to fall at any moment Andy managed to get the dry cleaning into the closet, the Book onto the table and was about to creep out the front door when a voice called out: “Andrea!”

 _Shit_. Pretending to be the obedient assistant (possibly for the last time) Andy picked the Book back up off the table and followed the sound to its source. Miranda was sat in the den, rubbing her reading glasses thoughtfully over her lips. Andy had to fight the urge to lick her own; she’d always found it unbelievably hot when Miranda did that. With some effort she pulled her brain back to the present and handed the Book to her boss and then waited to meet her fate.

To Andy’s complete and utter surprise Miranda put the Book down next to her and looked straight at Andy, an inscrutable look on her face. Andy shifted nervously and wondered if Nigel would say something nice at her funeral. Miranda seemed to come to some sort of decision and stood up, advancing towards Andy with the most carefully neutral look on her face. It was actually more terrifying than any other look Andy had ever seen on her face and it sent her straight into panic mode.

“Miranda… about before, I’m s–”

Miranda cut her off with a kiss, much like Andy had done to her earlier. The sensation of Miranda Priestly kissing her like she couldn’t get enough shut Andy’s brain down entirely and it was all she could do to keep up. Oh but Miranda could kiss. Andy wasn’t sure why she was surprised by that since Miranda was excellent at just about everything she turned her attention to.

Andy’s back hit the wall with a muffled thump; she hadn’t even realised they were moving she’d been so distracted. Miranda’s tongue was in her mouth and it was taking every ounce of her remaining brain power not to moan loudly. The next few minutes were a blur of sensation and the next thing Andy knew her leg was hooked around Miranda’s hip and Miranda had two fingers buried inside her. The look of intense concentration on Miranda’s face was too much and Andy came with a small shout, relaxing against the wall and into her boss’s embrace. Miranda was stronger than she looked.

When Andy’s brain finally came back online the only thing she could think to say was “so I’m not fired then?”

Miranda raised an eyebrow at her before letting out a small huff of laughter. “Fired? No. But if this is going to become a regular occurrence you should think about putting your notice in.”

Regular occurrence? Andy wanted to shout in triumph. She wasn’t fired, her boss wasn’t going to murder her and Miranda thought this might start happening on the regular. In Andy’s wildest dreams she hadn’t imagined this.

“I should send Emily flowers to say thank you,” Andy said, her voice distant and slightly dreamy.

“What does Emily have to do with this?” Miranda frowned.

“She put the idea in my head.” Andy felt her face heat up in embarrassment. “She said, er–” She swallowed nervously. _Come on Sachs, sort yourself out._ Somehow pinning Miranda Priestly to a wall and fucking her senseless was somehow easier than telling her what exactly had precipitated such behaviour. “Emily suggested to me that it might improve your demeanour a little if you had well, sex.” Andy felt herself flush with embarrassment at that, which was kind of hilarious since Miranda still had her hand between Andy’s legs.

“She was right, it did help.” Miranda bought her hand up to stroke Andy’s cheek. When she continued her voice was soft, almost affectionate. “I don’t think it would have helped nearly as much if Emily had decided to intervene herself.”

To Andy’s (admittedly still feverish) mind that sounded awfully close to a declaration of affection. Combined with the suggestion of making this a regular occurrence… Andy felt invincible.

“What now?” Andy asked nervously. Because despite everything asking Miranda too many questions was still a terrible idea.

Something slightly predatory lit up Miranda’s eyes and Andy felt desire roar through her again.

“Right now I’m taking you upstairs so we can do this _properly_.” She paused to smirk. “We’ll send Emily flowers in the morning.” She sighed. “And then I suppose we should have a serious conversation about what exactly this is and how to manage the fact you are still my employee.”

Miranda smiled and pressed a kiss to Andy’s lips. This one was different to the kisses from earlier; gentler, sweeter, and full of promise of things yet to come, the promise that this wasn’t going to be a one time thing. It was so good that Andy thought her chest might burst with happiness.

“Now,” said Miranda, drawing back. “Shall we?”

Andy nodded and Miranda took her hand, leading her up the stairs to the master bedroom where she was clearly going to be spending the night. As Miranda reverently removed her blouse Andy thought that flowers weren’t going to be nearly enough to thank Emily for this. Not nearly enough at all.


End file.
